akatsuki as a students in highschool
by thelazybeast
Summary: akatsuki class got a new student being transfer in their class. a chaos happen.whose the new student?find out \(o.O)/
1. Chapter 1

im just a lazy person who love to laugh. so i write this story for fun. dont worry im not lazy as author who leave their cool story i hate that _ hope you like my first story,its worth it. my grammar is bad,dont judge meh!but you can judge my story at the review or pm \(o.\o)

disclaimer:i do not own naruto too lazy to own it lol

* * *

the school name: the five nation private school

chapter 1 : Introduction

"we got new transfer student today brats",lazily said a white haired guy wearing a face mask while covering reading a suspicious-looking-book .by the time he said that ton of question had been throw by the students.

"is she fucking cute kakashi!?" said the smart looking boy with purple eyes and greyish looking hair.

"we dont know the person gender yet hidan and its "kakashi-sensei" you dumbhead-.-" said the girl with blue hair and ember eyes not to mention her gorgeous body.

"konan right hidan"-said the boy who had a blue skin and a sharp look like a shark in fact,a shark that had a human body complete with gills on his face,"i wonder how she taste like?"

"are you that stupid kisame?" yelled the boy in orange hair with purple ripple like eyes that had many piercing on his face."like konan said we dont know the gender yet,such a pain".

"hey pein...stop being loud, im trying to sleep here"-a mysterious looking guy who said next to pein waking up from his dreamland,he has long black hair and onyx coloured eyes.

"itachi right guy",said the man that had green eyes also wearing a face mask and he had many stichtes on his body."just shut up, everyone of you. money wont fall from the sky even how much you argue,so hidan! Lets bet!, right sasori?"-he said that while looking at the young looking boy that look gorgeous with his red hair and emotionless is the best way to describe this boy

"..."sasori nodded half-heartedly while looking at kakuzu with half lidded emotionless eyes.

the class is in chaos because of the new transfer student.

kakashi look at his students with the 'i-dont-really-care-about-this-shit-because-i-expe rience-this-everyday face'."okay new guy,you can come in now"

as the new student slowly open's the door several gasps could be heard as a slender figure with long golden yellow hair and blue eye with an eyepatch on the left eye covered by the golden hair class was met with deafening silence.

but the silent didnt stay too long until.

"I fucking WIN kakuzu!, now give me the money" said hidan extending his hand to kakuzu while doing a victory pose.

kakuzu gave hidan the money while cursing for the loss of money.

"Dont mind them, introduce yourself". said kakashi still reading the book with his lazy looking eye.

"the names Deidara, un. And im a boy yeah.

"*cough* I-I won hidan. now*cough* the money..",said kakuzu while trying and failing to hide his snikers extending his hand to hidan.

"Damn it!" swore hidan while giving back the money while adding extra for his loss to the soon as kakuzu got the money he quickly move in front of hidan while giving his own victory pose.

"again..? those two are embarassing"said konan covering her face with her hand while trying to make herself as small as possible.

deidara sweat dropped at their antics" um.. im also an artist un! and art is an explosion yeah!"

"okay this guy is definitely crazy"said kisame out stopped what they're doing to stare kisame with a deadpan expression because everyone thought kisame is crazier."what? what! What did i do?"

'is she lying about her gender'tought sasori with a calculating gaze.

"ZZZzzzZzZZ"

Konan had a blush marring her face while looking at deidara's hair" his hair.. so pretty"

Deidara had a toughtful expression on his face"uhm.. thats it un. Anymore question yeah?"

by the time he said , konan,hidan and kakuzu put up their asking diffrent question at the same time.

"what type of shampoo do you use?"asked a starry eyed konan.

"are you rich by any chance?"kakuzu asked stroking his chin.

"Do you have any religion 'un'?"asked hidan holding a religious necklace.

"are you gay?"blurted sasori with a straight expressionless face.

"I am not GAY un!" yelled Deidara waving his arm around."and yes i am rich un, rich with talent that is art yeah!. And no i dont use any shampoo, its all natural"said deidara while running his hand through his hair."i dont bear any religion but if art is a religion then it shall be my religion un, because art is an explosion yeah!"

After Deidara's statement the class went deathly silent with every person wearing different expression but asking the same question in their mind. but the said question is asked by the person they least expected.

"are you a terrorist?" asked a sleepy Itachi suddenly surprising everyone including kakashi.

Deidara had a tick mark on his face while the students murmuring the question between themselves. "ill show you terrorist"whispered.

Outside the school an explosion could be heard on the left wing where class Akatsuki is located.

* * *

That's it for chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy it :P what happen? Find it out at next chapter. I appreciate you waste your time on this story. Dont worry ill update it as soon as question on akatsuki member? Just review. They will answer it

ITARASHAI! CHACHA ~


	2. Chapter 2

i just back from school..school sucks. -3- !i always wonder what will akatsuki do in daily life,yes I do read some fanfiction about them it was really awesome .so i try to write one. enjoy it :P

sorry for my grammar :3

oh for the reader I made akatsuki school club list in here so you guys will not confuse.

kisame:swimming

pein:drama club

itachi:archery

hidan:occult club

sasori:karate

konan and deidara:art and craft

kakuzu:poa(principle of account)

disclaimer:i did not own lazy to own it :P

CHAPTER 2: trouble

* * *

Today the private school was off for temporary, not because of public holiday,any-whatever-holiday or sick ..it because the the class was being fixed due to the explosion from the chapter 1.

"Thanks to that crazy kid i can train my body for my next swimming competition"says kisame wearing a karate uniform while punching the countless brick to the ground with his blue bare hand.

"you dont have to train your body anymore"says sasori also wearing a karate uniform with half lidded eyes."your stamina are beyond human limit"

''look whose talking'' mock hidan. "you doesnt even need fucking stamina sasori!"

"what do you mean by that?" sasori confused eventhough his expression always the same as usual.

" you are just like a fucking walking puppet,who doesnt even take a fucking oxygen" cursed hidan

"Dont mind him sasori"says konan who sit beside pain."he just jealous because you win the tournament last year"konan continued.

"he also lose his money to me when he bet you lose"plus kakuzu.

"uruse fuckers!"hidan yelled admitting his lost.

"you guys does not know my pain"said pein dramatically.

"nobody went to your birthday last night" Itachi said it calmly while eating a dango

"I FORGOT!"-In everyone gasping except Itachi and konan.

suddenly~

"hey guys, such a wonderful morning today un"deidara suddenly appeared with a red tick mark on his face.

"hey deidara~"-reply konan and kisame at the same time.

"AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS DOING INFRONT OF MY HOUSE,UN!"deidara suddenly barking.

"because you explode our class with a dynamite?" says kisame

"and kakashi sensei told us to take our school club activity on your house since its your fault."kakuzu continued."my house is near so i sont waste time and time is money."

Deidara sigh"I don't care! just go un!"

"I'll go if you pay me"says kakuzu

"NO UN"reply deidara

"this guy doesn't know our pain at all,Itachi go handle it"says pein."or I tell your secret infront of everyone" .everyone stare at itachi and wondering what was pein talking about.

"NOT FAIR" itachi stare at pein with murderous-intent-killing eyes."fine"sigh itachi admitting his lose.

"DEIDARA!"Yelled itachi while standing beside kisame who fall asleep with Sasori.

"yeah?un" Deidara suprised.

"fight me and if i win just shut up"Itachi says it like nothing,"and if i lose we will go"

Deidara is the type who never refuse a challenge so he take it without a flinch,a few minute later all of them were at deidara house backyard except kisame and sasori.

"Our battle is rock paper scissor" says Itachi.

"fine,un"deidara agreed."I never lose a rock paper scissor before! Un" thought deidara while smirking.

"hey hidan" kakuzu whispered to hidan while holding his shoulder.

"Yeah ,200 bucks, cool?"hidan whispered back. "i take 200 bucks on that crazy blonde"

Kakuzu didn't say anything because it already in his agreement.

Twenty minute later.

"You cheater! Un" yelled Deidara who lose twenty time a rows~

"Yeah!you cheated on him Itachi!"hidan agreed to deidara while kakuzu is laughing counting his money.

"Nothing can deceive my eyes" Itachi says that while staring at both of hidan and Deidara.

Without realizing Deidara was amazed by the eyes. "what kind of eyes is that un?" as he said while shaking~

"oh, my eyes? I buy this eye lenses at walmart. It's beautifull right?"Itachi says that casually while eating a dango."deal is a deal,we stay"

"Fine,do whatever un"deidara smirk."you guys will regret "

After that everyone do their own stuff.

"to feel pain or not to feel pain"pein said it while holding konan.

Sasori and kisame still sleeping.

Itachi eating his dango. Kakuzu counting his money happily. Hidan pray to his god,janshin that everyone will just die.

Few minute later,an explosion can be heard from Deidara room.

* * *

jaaaaaaaang

Well thats it~ any question to akatsuki member just ask

"Why it always me un?"-deidara

me-...

deidara-answer me teme! un

me-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

deidara-why you...khatsu! *boom

Itarashai chacha~


End file.
